The Doll House
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was 19,she has moved out of her torn family and into a new home,one with a couple residents looking for a roommate.It was a worn and spine-chilling home,that gave her the sense of trepidation,as if an ominous threat hid in the shadows.FulSumInside
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

**The Doll House**

**Kagome was 19, she has moved out of her torn family and into a new home, one with a couple residents looking for a roommate. It was a worn and spine-chilling home, that gave her the sense of trepidation, as if an ominous threat hid in the shadows. Lost in what seems like a bad nightmare, can kagome find a way to wake up, or is this a boundless nightmare for all who step into...The Doll House.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/Mello **

**Friendly: Kagome/Near/Matt**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Supernatural (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…A.K.A. – NO...KIRA! -.-)**

**The Doll House**

**-x-x-x-**

_A long time ago, before the age of Kings and Queens, before Dinosaurs and Dragons...there was...a tree. The tree grew, into what was now called the, Tree of Ages. This tree was most prominent in Japan, on a Shrine called the Sunset Shrine. However, what many did not know, was that this tree, stretched over many lands, from underneath. There was only one other tree that was connected to the Tree of Ages. However, for many years, these two trees grew to outstanding sizes. A man, one day came, and cut down the twin tree to the Tree of Ages. He created with the wood of the tree, a house...a house that took vengeance on any and all...who entered._

_Now...700 years later, the house remains...with a cellar, locked and the house itself, sealed forever...or is it._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked up, staring at the old and worn down house. She shivered and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

"This is the right place...but...is it inhabitable...?"

"That was my thought too, when I was dragged to live in this haunted hell house." Kagome jumped and felt chills run down her spine before turning to see a guy with medium length blonde hair that fell just above his shoulder and light blue eyes. He was holding four grocery bags in his lightly toned arms. Dressed in Black spandex pants and a tight black leather vest and black boots, he started towards the gate.

Kagome jumped slightly and moved to open the gate for him. He walked past her without muttering a single thank you. Hesitantly, she followed him inside. He walked into the foyer, she followed down the worn down halls before coming into the kitchen.

"Either coming in here was a stupid dare or you're Higurashi."

Kagome frowned but replied none the less, "The latter, you are?"

"You call me Mello."

"Is that your actual name?"

"As far as you're concerned, it is."

"...right."

She watched him move about the kitchen, putting food where they were meant to go. She memorized the set up as much as she could, while she had the chance.

"I spoke with someone named...Matt, over the phone. He mentioned three occupants. I'm not so dense that I can't figure out that you are obviously one of the three, but where are Matt and the other occupant?"

"Matt...is behind you." Kagome's eyes widened and she turned around, sure enough, leaning against the cracked doorframe was an auburn haired boy with green eyes, staring at her and smiling.

"Do you boys make it a habit to sneak up behind people?"

"We don't try to, it's just too easy." _Matt_ said with a smile.

"...of course."

"As for sheep boy, who the fuck cares!" Kagome jumped and looked back at Mello, shock evident on her features.

"You...must not like him."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." Matt said. "So...do you clean?"

"...oh...funny. If you think because I'm a girl I'll be your house keeper, you are sorely mistaken!"

"Oh, no, that's not it...we have cleaned all of the bedrooms upstairs, the living room and most of the kitchen."

"Then...what?"

"Mello was going to clean the fridge yesterday, but...he only got as far as opening it before slamming the door shut."

"Moldy?"

_"Moving..."_ Mello muttered.

"Something..._moved_...in the fridge?"

Mello put the last few boxes of cereals in the pantry by the fridge, "..."

"Okay, uh...my stuff will be coming later. My brother is bringing it by. So, if you could just show him to whichever room is mine, I'd be very grateful. I'll...get started on the haunted fridge."

"Haha, right."

Kagome smiled at both the embarrassed blonde and amused auburn head boys. Turning, she took a guess and moved to the pantry beneath the sink, sighing in relief at the sight of the cleaning chemicals and utensils. She grabbed a mask, trash bag, scrub and cleaning sprays. They watched as she headed to the fridge before deciding to take their leave.

Kagome fixed the mask on her face before opening the fridge, her eyes widened and she felt her gag reflexes respond to the disgusting eye-opener before her. She shivered before unscrewing the top of the cleaners and empting the contents of two different bottles in the fridge before slamming the door shut and leaving the kitchen well before removing the mask.

"Matt! Mello! Where are you guys!?" She called out; loud jumping from above notified her of their position. Moving to the stairs she caught a glimpse of a cellar door on the floor behind the staircase before shaking her head and climbing her way up the stairs and down the hall towards the jumping. Matt stopped upon seeing Kagome standing their.

"No good?"

"I just emptied a bottle of EZ Off and Crystal CL3AN 3 in the fridge. If that doesn't clean the inside after sitting for a few minutes, I say throw it out and get a new one. By the way, nothing moved."

"I swear, something moved inside that fridge!"

"Well, _if_ something had been in the fridge...it's probably _dead_ now. Nothing could live long term in that..._stuff_!"

Matt was laughing at this point, both Kagome and Mello glared at him for making sport of such a disgusting matter.

"Oh...the cellar behind the staircase...what's down there?"

"Don't know, don't care." Matt said, taking a nail from the bowl Mello held and climbing onto the ladder.

"What, scared?" Kagome asked, watching him draw the hammer back and bring it down onto the nail.

**-Bang-**

"This house, according to the landlord dude...has had bad luck with past owners. That cellar is locked; my guess is that it's locked for a reason."

**-Bang-**

"So you're scared."

**-Bang-**

"No, I'm just not stupid." He took another nail that Mello handed him. "Just because I'm not tempting my luck in a house that has had all past occupants disappear in it, doesn't make me―"

**-Bang-**

"...scared."

Kagome watched him hammer away and noticed that the room was set up with a black ash wood bed and a dark charcoal comforter with black sheets, four pillow's were on the bed, two white and the other two black. A large arch window was behind the bed with chiffon white curtains and black curtains over the white, separated two the sides and tied with silver rope. The floor was white carpet and on the wall that Matt and Mello was working on were purposely misaligned crosses of different types.

"Is this your room Mello?"

"Hm? Why do you think it's mine?"

"..." She ran her index finger over her neckline and he followed her finger, frowning. "Your rosary, I noticed you had a rosary."

"Oh...yeah. I suppose the crosses do give it away."

"Mm," She walked up to the window and looked out before smiling and walking out of the room.

"..." The two glanced at the girl before shrugging and continuing with what they were doing.

**-x-x-x-**

"Sis, where are your roo―"

**-Bang-**

"...never mind."

Kagome smiled and moved to help her brother carry her boxes upstairs.

"Mello!" She called out; he came out of the room as she got to the top. "Where is my room?"

"You are two on the right from where you're standing." He walked in front of her and opened the door for her before returning back to Matt.

"Thanks," She called back to him, her brother and her brought boxes after boxes into her room before the moving truck was finally unloaded of boxes.

The two sat on the front porch, unaware of the two coming down stairs.

"Hey sis, you know...mom didn't mean―"

"Souta, I can't forgive her, she insulted not just me, but you too. She pretty much called us a mistake. Dad is dead, he's been dead for seven years, and it's time she woke up and realized...he isn't coming back."

"She was drunk when she said it."

"More of a reason for me to leave. She is using dad's death as another excuse to drink. I understand drinking your pain away during a few months after the death, but seven years...it's just a broken crutch that she keeps gluing back together temporarily. She will no doubt realize one day, that everything close to her is disappearing, I suggest, if you don't want that to happen bro, you had better get her some decent help."

"Yeah...I get it, well then, you take care. Give me a call if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry."

She watched him get back into the truck and leave, heaving a sigh before standing and walking upstairs to her room and past the two boys who had been hiding on the other side of the foyer, out of sight but still in hearing range.

"So her dad is dead."

"And her mom is in denial." Mello finished for Matt.

"Guess we all have our secrets."

"Only difference, Matt, our secrets are still secrets."

"...true. But perhaps not all of her secrets have been discovered."

"Obviously; I'm not so foolish as to believe that they are."

**-x-x-x-**

**(4 hours later)**

Kagome brought a midnight blue comforter into the air, black and white butterflies were in the corner, and she brought it down on her white bed and folded it back at the top before placing three big and fluffy white pillow cased pillows on her bed. Looking around her room, she smiled in approval before walking out of her room and down stairs; she entered the kitchen and sighed in annoyance before grabbing the mask, gloves and scrubbers. Making her way to the fridge, she threw the door open and went to cleaning it.

_'This...will **never**...happen again.'_

She heard the front door open thirty minutes later and pulled her head from inside the fridge. She looked up as Mello and Matt walked in with a couple more bags.

"We got some things for the bathroom upstairs. Shampoo, Conditioner, bath rug, soap, soap holder, toothbrush holder, razors, toothpaste, and all of that girly stuff you might need. We got those fluffy towels in different colors and washcloths, bubble bath stuff, then we also got shower gels and...You can see it all when your done, no doubt the bath will be your next stop when you are done with the fridge." Mello said as he headed upstairs to set the bathroom up.

_"Yeah," _Kagome muttered.

"We got you some food too, since we don't want to keep tonight. Its right...next to the creepy mold covered thing on the counter." Matt told her, examining the thing on the counter with disgust.

"Oh, yes. That's Maggie."

"Maggie..."

"Yes, I named it Maggie."

Matt frowned and looked at her with a raised brow.

"I know what you're thinking..."

"No, I don't think you do."

"That is the thing Mello cowered away from, the so called thing that _moved_."

"It is? What is it?"

"I'll find out later."

"Right, you enjoy cleaning, I'm going to finish my room."

Kagome nodded and watched as he glanced once more at the moldy thing before turning and leaving. Kagome finished the fridge up about twenty minutes later. Keeping the gloves on, she grabbed the moldy object and brought it to the sink, washing it of the guck, she managed to get a better look at it. The messy and tangled brown hair, teary looking glass eyes, and the painted black tear on the porcelain skin.

_'It's...a doll...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoys this new story...and I have about twenty other new stories, forgive me. The next to come out is Unwanted Corollary, then I'm updating Pixie! Pixie! Pixie! I also think I want to do a PSHYC/InuYasha X-Over. ^_^'' Tell me what you think. Please regard me kindly!**

**The Doll House**

**Kagome was 19, she has moved out of her torn family and into a new home, one with a couple residents looking for a roommate. It was a worn and spine-chilling home, that gave her the sense of trepidation, as if an ominous threat hid in the shadows. Lost in what seems like a bad nightmare, can kagome find a way to wake up, or is this a boundless nightmare for all who step into...The Doll House.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/Mello **

**Friendly: Kagome/Near/Matt**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Supernatural (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…A.K.A. – NO...KIRA! -.-)**

**Insert Ghost Here...**

**-x-x-x-**

"It's creepy and ugly, throw it away."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Matt was eyeing the porcelain doll in her hand critically, like it was evil incarnate.

"Don't you think your being a little crazy. It's a doll, not an evil spirit."

"...obviously, you've never seen Chucky."

"That was a plastic doll to your knees! This is the size of your hand, and the only thing porcelain is the dolls head, the rest is hard stuffed! You're acting like a petrified child...Grow up." Kagome walked into her room and placed the doll on the side table in her room. Shutting the door, she quickly dressed in a gray tank and a pair of black pajama pants; flicking the light off, Kagome turned and made her way to her bed. "They're weirdoes, forget about them." She lay down in her bed, turning over onto her side, she let sleep take her, so tired, she never noticed the glassy eyes that watched her.

**-x-x-x-**

"I think she was right; you are getting crazy." Mello commented, opening the fridge and placing a mental note in the back of his mind to go shopping for fridge food in the morning.

"Say what you want, but when that doll starts talking...dont come to me. I'll already be halfway to the next city." Matt walked out of the kitchen and to his own room. Mello just sat down on the kitchens island counter, thinking over groceries he would need to get.

"Maybe I should send our new housemate to get them."

"Mello is talking to himself again."

Mello jumped, turning to see a boy with white messy hair and charcoal gray eyes.

"Damn it Sheep Boy! You haven't been here since morning, now you show up. Where the hell have you been all day anyways?"

"Does Mello care?"

"Not in the least."

The boy twirled a lock of white hair around his index finger. "Then why do you ask?"

"...I'm going to bed; you can go grocery shopping with our new housemate."

"Our new housemate...this of course would be Miss. Higurashi...right."

"That wasn't a question and you know it! Who the hell us would I be talking about!"

"Hey!" Mello and the newest of roommates turned to see an irritated Matt. "Not that you guys really care...obviously, but if you keep yelling, you'll wake Kagome up. She's asleep."

"..."

"Thank you." Matt turned and left once more, Mello glared at the one dubbed _sheep boy_ and left after Matt.

"..."

The remaining boy's eyes followed the blonde out before looking at the kitchen. Finally, after taking in the clean area, he turned and made his way to his own room.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's eyes clenched shut momentarily, her body was burning up and she was sweating buckets. Kagome sat up and looked around at her ceiling. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the light switch and flipped it on.

"It's so hot..."

She looked at the ceiling with squinted eyes, trying to see but block out as much light as possible. She got on top of her bed before reaching to the vent.

"Damn...it feels like an oven in here." She let her eyes adjust to the lighting before making her way out of her room, her finger running along the wall, guiding her to the fuse box she knew to be at the end of the hall with an A/C box next to it.

_"Found it!"_ She spoke softly so not to wake up those in the rooms around her. She switched the light above the fuse box on and turned to the A/C box. _"86 degrees...no wonder." _She pressed the down button and watched the number drop to 74 before turning the light off and going back to her room, her finger once more sliding against the wall. She passed the staircase and a light from downstairs caught her attention. _'What...?'_ She made her downstairs as quietly as possible.

**-THUmmmm-**

Kagome jumped at the sound of the A/C turning on. She stood still, trying not to make any noise, she listened before continuing downstairs. The light came from down the hall, moving slowly, she stopped at the end of the hall where it turned to the living room.

"I thought you were asleep." Kagome once more jumped and turned to see Mello standing with a book under his arm and a glass of water in his hand.

"I was, but it got so hot, I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, so you turned the A/C on."

Kagome stepped aside and let him pass her. "Yes, do you want it off?" She asked, watching him sit down in the Chair and a half.

"No, I don't care what the temperature is, just as long as I'm not sweating or freezing."

Kagome looked at the stack of books lying next to him on the coffee table with his water. "Guess it doesn't take much to please you, huh." She didn't notice his blue eyes turn to her as she looked over the titles.

"Know any of them?"

She blushed, "...All of them. I have the entire collection up in my room."

Mello raised a brow. "So you like Mystery novels?"

"Like them? I adore them!" Kagome had long since stopped whispering for the other occupants benefits.

"Well, I lied..." She picked up the top book. "I don't know this one." She sat down on the white carpeted floor, looking over the back cover summary.

"I would hope not. That one hasn't come out yet."

She looked confused momentarily. "...that means...you either know the writer or...are the writer...?" She looked at him, crawling closer and looking him in the eyes. "You aren't the writer."

His eyes widened, "What makes you so sure?!"

She smiled, "Simple, you wouldn't be reading all of them if you were the writer."

"...Well, I see your point, but it's not a good one." He chuckled, "The writer is mine, Matt's and Near's caretaker. We were all orphaned and he took us in."

"YOUR SO LUCKY! But why did Ryuzaki-Sama decide to only adopt you three? Why did he adopt at all? Or better yet, what's he like? Since you know him and all..." She blushed and looked away, "...what's he like? How old is he? Is he―"

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

Kagome fell back a bit. "...sorry. I-I'll go." She shook a bit before standing. Mello rolled his eyes and took hold of her tank, pulling her so that she fell back to the floor and into the chair he sat in.

"Sit and be quiet. First off...Ryuzaki is just a penname. As for why he adopted me, Matt and Sheep Boy...you would have to ask him. He has an odd way of thinking, and unless you are as eccentric as he is, then there is no way you will understand his thought process. He adopted...probably because he thought of us as a new puzzle to solve. He is like Sheep Boy when it comes to brains. Both are extremely intelligent, with an odd outlook on life, and a different way of understanding the things around them. One sits oddly, one plays with toys and compared them to life, one drinks a little tea with his sugar and the other...I've never seen Near eat or drink. As for what he's like...when you meet Near...you'll have an idea."

"And Near is the other occupant of the house, the one I haven't met yet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you worried? He hasn't been home once since I got here."

"...I wish; he came back earlier. You had just gone to bed I think. He's in his room doing god knows what. Possibly sleeping, probable not, I don't really care."

Kagome smiled, "So...why is it you and him don't get along?"

"I need a reason?"

"...eh..." Kagome glared, "You sound like those three girls at my old school. You condemn people without any real reason aside from the fact that you can."

"Everyone has somebody they don't like, he has been my rival since the orphanage. I wouldn't enjoy life without him, but I wouldn't take a bullet for him either."

"Oh..." Kagome yawned. Mello stood and pulled her up.

"Go to bed, it's twenty till four." He told her as he pointed to the grandfather clock across from them.

"So late?" She felt him push her along, guiding her up the stairs. "Mello, I appreciate your kindness...but I know the way to my room."

"Heh, I just want to make sure you get to your room without anymore detours."

"Right, right, ri ―**-yawn-**―ght." She smiled at him before turning away and going to her room. She opened her door and made her way in...stopping before actually passing the archway of her door, she turned her head to the left where a glowing white boy stood at the other side of the hall.

"..._ghost_...**GHOOOSSSST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH―MMAMAAAMHHH!**" Her scream was muffled by a soft hand.

"KAGOME!"

"Hm...?" Kagome's eyes shut, her mind recognized the voice as Matt's, the hand as Mello's. Her breathing evened and her body fell limp in Mello's arm.

"...She passed out."

"Damn it Sheep Boy! What the hell were you doing standing there like a fucking ghost! AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR GLOWING!?"

"White contrasts with black, it stands out, Mello. He is practically all white, so it looks like he's glowing."

"Mm," Mello stood up and lifted Kagome, Matt moved her sheets and comforter so that Mello could lay her down before covering her up.

"Huh?"

"What is it Matt?"

"...I swear, it looks like that doll is staring at her."

Mello rolled his eyes and left the room with Matt right behind him. "Matt, please...save your horror stories for another night." He walked back into his own room, "I'm going to bed." He told them before shutting the door behind him.

Matt glanced at the doll before shutting the door behind him. "See ya in the morning Near." He and Near went into separate rooms, following Mello's example and letting sleep take them.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Stranger Things Could Happen

**The Doll House**

**Kagome was 19, she has moved out of her torn family and into a new home, one with a couple residents looking for a roommate. It was a worn and spine-chilling home, that gave her the sense of trepidation, as if an ominous threat hid in the shadows. Lost in what seems like a bad nightmare, can Kagome find a way to wake up, or is this a boundless nightmare for all who step into...The Doll House.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/Mello **

**Friendly: Kagome/Near/Matt**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Supernatural (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…A.K.A. – NO...KIRA! -.-)**

**The Doll House**

**Stranger Things Could Happen!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome groaned; her mind groggy and hazy. Last night's adventure seemed like nothing more than a dream.

_'What a weird dream.'_

She sat up and stretched; glancing to her side table where a metal alarm clock sat. It was one of those that had two metal bowl bells on top and a ticker between them that would hit back and forth between the two.

"Eh? Did I forget to set it?" She frowned, looking at the hour past her set waking hour that she slept. "I know I set it...I did it after unpacking...hmm," She picked the clock up and shook it. "Maybe it's on the fritz; I'll get a new one when I go to the store."

She stood and stretched once more, placing the alarm back on the table. She moved to her dresser and pulled out a light blue top with white lining and a white pair of shorts. Dressing quickly, she pulled her hair back with a white scrunchy into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of white sandals.

Kagome took hold of the doll carefully and smiled as she left her room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the bathroom and did a quick job of washing her face and brushing her teeth. "Alright, Maggie..." She looked at the doll, "How about those groceries."

She carried the doll to the kitchen and the second she walked in, Matt's eyes found the doll.

"Hey, Sheep Boy is going with you to get groceries,"

Kagome nodded to Mello.

"You know, I can fix her up."

"Hm?" Kagome looked at Matt curiously, grabbing a box of cereal before sitting in front of her bowl that Mello sat out for her.

"Yeah, there is a nice woman down the street who takes a sick joy in fixing dolls as she says."

Mello frowned, "Don't, that woman is a retired military official, she hates dolls and she uses them as target practice with her sons 99mill in her backyard. You go back there and you can see this large pile of broken porcelain dolls, torn up stuffed dolls, cut up scratched dolls."

"She seems a little unstable." Kagome said, taking a bit of her cheerio's.

"I wonder...she was fine four years ago."

"What happened since?" Kagome turned to Matt who had made the comment.

"Well," He furrowed his brows in thought. "Rather than eight houses down from us, she used to be the neighboring house, up until last year, she moved after an incident."

"Matt thinks that she was cursed by dolls, and that's why she takes her fury and anger out on them. I personally think the woman just flipped her lid."

"Sounds likes she's a few cards short of a full deck."

"Hey Sheep Boy! Don't you think you own our housemate an apology?!" Kagome jumped and turned to see who Mello was talking to. She froze and took in the sight before her.

_'I...I thought that was a dream...a ghost? Oh! This is...Sheep Boy!?'_

"I am sorry,"

"Sheep-Uh, I mean...Near, I've heard a little about you, uh, you gave me quite the fright last night. Did you...have a good night's sleep?"

"..."

"Um...did you sleep at all?"

"...For a while..."

_'So he does talk...'_ Kagome smiled, "Well, at least you got some sleep." She drank the milk from the bowl and placed it in the sink before grabbing her purse and checking to make sure her wallet was in there. "Shall we?"

"..."

She noticed what he was dressed in and frowned, "You can't leave the house like that," She put her bag down and walked up to him and grabbed his hand. His eyes widened.

"He only has white pajamas Kagome," Matt commented, pouring drink with his back turned to her. Mello sat on the counter watching the exchange.

"Well, I'm positive woman's clothing won't fit, and I couldn't possibly ask him to wear leather, so..."

Mello laughed when Matt stilled, "...fine...but come back in here when you are done so I know what he's going to borrow."

Kagome smiled, "Will do! We will go shopping for a new Near wardrobe while we are out too."

Mello watched them leave with a wide smile in place of his normal frown or placid look.

"Not a word," Matt said, not even turning to look at Mello.

"...and here I thought I was special, you used to only let me wear your clothes."

"MELLO!" Matt glared, "I DIDN'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING! YOU JUST DID!"

Mello laughed, the two waited for their other housemates to come down stairs.

Kagome came down holding Nears hand and lightly tugging the nervous looking boy down the steps.

"He is only barrowing one of your white button up dress shirts, he won't wear anything but white..."

"We were aware, but where did he get the pants?"

"..." Near looked down and glanced to his left to Kagome.

Mello did a face palm and couldn't even bring himself to laugh.

"I had a pair of white jeans that would fit him and not look girly, so..." She frowned, "I couldn't win with the shoes though."

They looked down and found him wearing white socks but no shoes.

"We will be leaving now, did you boys need anything?"

Matt nodded, giving her his card and a list. Mello shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"We will see you later!" She bowed and excused herself, pulling Near with her.

**-x-x-x-**

"Near, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"..."

"Do you like meat?"

"...no..."

"How about vegetables?"

"...depends..."

"Hmm, what about fruit?"

"...they are okay..."

"I see, are you allergic to anything?"

"...no..."

"Then, I'll make a Near meal tonight!"

"..."

Kagome looked at the taxi before them and smiled, "Looks like Mello got a cab for us."

"I think Mello got a cab for you."

"Oh?"

"Mello isn't fond of Near."

"Mello doesn't adore you, but he wouldn't be happy if you weren't here."

Near looked at her when she opened the door for him, he stared at her strangely before climbing inside of the cab, Kagome following close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 hours later)**

_'Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

_Come and Play With Me...'_

Mello looked up from the book he was reading; taking off the reading glasses he was wearing and putting them down, along with his book.

"Hey, Mello!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked, pausing his game to look at his friend.

"..." Mello stood up and walked quietly down the hall in the direction of the softly whispered voice of a child.

_'Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

_Or I'll Kill...Your Family...'_

Matt stopped following Mello and turned back to the direction of the kitchen. He walked towards the dimly lit room and paused at the archway. He glanced inside and looked to the doll that Kagome had left on the counter. The doll was facing away from him...but still...

"Is it you?"

The doll did not move, nor respond.

"...Matt..."

Matt jumped a foot in the air. "What the hell Mello! You scared me half to death!"

"...you are scaring me just about as much, if not more." Mello held up a sound recorder and pressed play.

_'Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Come and Play With Me,_

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, I'll Kill Your Family...'_

"Found this by that cellar beneath the staircase; someone must have had a nutcase daughter who lived here." Mello placed the recorder next to the doll on the counter. "And as for you, keep on accusing this doll of being haunted, and I'll lock you in a room with it," He pointed at the doll.

"That isn't funny in the least, Mello!"

The two turned at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Hey! We're home!" Kagome called from the entrance way, coming into the kitchen with bags of groceries. "Oh, hey!

Could you guys go help bring in the rest while I start putting up the groceries? Here Matt," She handed him his credit card.

"Yeah, we'll help. Matt here needs some fresh air anyways.

I think this dusty old house is starting to clog his sense of logic."

Matt glared, but none the less, he obediently followed his friend.

"Hm?" Kagome picked up Maggie and smiled, "Hey

Maggie...you look lighter for some reason. Maybe Mello or Matt cleaned you up." She smiled brighter, "Maybe Mello, I highly doubt Matt did it." She chuckled before gently placing her back on the counter and unpacking her groceries, leaving a couple items out to cook for later.

"Hey, what are we eating for dinner tonight? Near said you were making a 'Near Meal'."

"I'm making Fruit Pasta."

"..." Mello raised a brow. "That can't possibly taste good."

She glared, "Humph! Then you can go to bed without dinner!"

"Not a chance in hell!" He put the bags on the counter before looking the recipe she pulled out over, "I'll eat whatever concoction you come up with, just make sure not to poison it!"

"Ah, damn, and after I just bought that brand new bottle of Arsenic!" She placed her hands on his shoulder and forced him to face the door as Matt and Near came in with the last of the bags. The two watched her usher him from the kitchen and out of her space. "Stay...OUT!"

She went back to putting up the groceries. "Near, go put up the clothes you got today,"

"..." He grabbed three bags and slowly and steadily, he made his way upstairs.

"How did you manage getting him clothes?"

"It was easy once I realized he would wear it if it was white and clean looking."

"I see...uh...Kagome; you aren't really planning on keeping that thing, are you?"

"..." She looked to where he was looking and once more, she glared. "I'm sure I don't need to direct you to the door like I did with Mello."

"Uh...hehe," He held his hands up defensively, "No, no, that's fine; I can find it myself." He left in the direction Mello did and gave one last glance to the doll before heading back to the living room where his PSP was.

Kagome sighed, when she finished putting everything up, she searched the kitchen and found what she was looking for. Mello's apron; and yes...it was pink. _'Must have been a joke on Matt's part, it has black frills...but, it's still pink.'_ She put it over her neck then tied it behind her.

"Now," She poured three cups of uncooked medium pasta shells into a bowl and set them aside, filling a pot with hot water, she out it on the stove and let the water come to a boil. Once ready, she poured the pasta into the boiling water and let it cook until the pasta was soft. Draining the noodles and rinsing them in cold water, she poured them into a large salad bowl and pulled out 1 cup of plain yogurt (8 ounces) and orange juice concentrate. Pouring the yogurt into the salad bowl, she poured ¼ cup of the orange concentrate into the bowl too.

"Next..." She opened a can of unsweetened pineapple chunks and drained them into the sink. Adding those to the bowl, she made sure to mix everything in as she went. She grabbed 1 large navel orange from the fruit in front of her and quickly disposed of the peel before cutting into sliced sections. She rinsed a cup of white grapes and a cup of red grapes, and then added them to the salad bowl along with the oranges before she once more mixed everything together. Next, she took a medium red apple and chopped it up into slices, then squares, then added it to the bowl and mixed them in. Her last step was a large, firm banana that she peeled and sliced into ¼ inch slices before once more adding them to the bowl and mixing them all together until well coated. She grabbed a bag of pre readied salad mix which had lettuce, chopped broccoli, thin sliced carrots and thin sliced radishes mixed together. She poured it into a larger bowl, evenly spread it around the bowl, then poured the fruit past on top of the salad before putting foil over the bowl and placing it inside the fridge.

"That'll do." Kagome smiled and turned to leave the kitchen when the sound recorder on the counter caught her attention. "...I remember this..."

"Oh," Kagome turned to see Mello and Matt peeking from around the corner, "That was yours?"

"Yeah, I hadn't taken it out of the shoe box upstairs yet though, so I'm not sure how you guys found it."

"Are you the one who recorded that creepy voice on it?"

Matt asked.

"What?"

"Play it over."

Kagome pressed play and smiled when one of her favorite childhood songs came on.

RAKKI- CHA CHA

CHA Chicchakute

Kawaii yume ga aru Kanaetai

RAKKI- CHA CHA

CHA Onna nara

Minna ga motteru

Chicchana yume wo

Yume ni yumemiru chatte

Mabushii

Otome no shigeki ne

Samui Fuyu ni datte

Atatakai

Yuujou mo aru wa

Under the moonlight

Under the moonlight

Mitete yo Otsuki-san

Kitto saigo na

Meccha HAPPI- na

Renai Renai Shichau zo

Seishun Seishun Shichai ma~su

RAKKI- CHA CHA CHA Chicchakute

Kawaii yume ga aru Kanaetai

RAKKI- CHA CHA CHA Onna nara

Minna ga motteru

Chicchana yume wo

"Really creepy guys, Mini Moni," She smiled, "Now that you mention it, this song is kind of scary. Lucky Cha Cha

Cha!!!" She said cutely before leaving with the doll and recorder.

"..." Matt looked at Mello. "I don't care what you say, there is something creepy as hell going on."

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome set the table about six hours later, pulling the Fruit Pasta from the fridge; she sat it in the center of the table and almost fell.

Mello caught her arm and steadied her.

"Hey, you okay?" Mello asked her.

"...y-yeah...just dizzy."

"Sit down, I'll finish setting the table." He frowned, placing the back of his hand against her cheeks and forehead. "You look pale, maybe you should lie down, I can bring your food to you in bed."

"...no, I'm fine, I just need to...ah," Her breathing started becoming shallow and quick as she fell into Mello's shoulder. He lifted her as Matt came in with Near. He passed the two but Kagome took hold of the doorway. "Maggie,"

"Matt, get the doll."

Matt sighed but got the creepy doll and followed after the two, Near followed close behind.

"Here you go Kagome," Kagome looked to her bed side table and he placed it neatly next to her bed. Mello laid her down and left the room while Matt covered her up. "You guys remind me of a mother."

"..." Matt rolled his eyes. "You sure it isn't the other way around?"

"Matt, make sure you guys eat with Near,"

"...Yes mother,"

She hit him in the arm, but he barely felt it. Sitting on the bed, he waited for Mello to appear. It didn't take long, he quickly returned with a cold and damp wash cloth in his hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Near asked.

"She just has a slight fever." Mello answered, "A little rest and she should be fine." He frowned, placing the rag against her cheeks, neck and forehead.

"...hey, she carries that doll around everywhere...what if-"

"Don't even start with your possessed doll tales, Matt!"

"No, I was going to say; maybe some of the mold on the doll wasn't washed off all the way and got on her. Maybe that's what got her sick."

"...it's possible."

"..." Near looked at the doll and Kagome. Kagome was already fast asleep; he stepped up to the doll and picked it up. "...it's warm..."

"Yeah, I think she's been holding it a lot today."

"She wasn't holding it in the kitchen." Mello commented to Matt's remark.

"Oh?"

"..." Near placed the doll back down next to her and glanced at her once more.

"Hey, let's let her rest. You need to eat. She spent all that time working hard to make you dinner." Matt pulled

Near to the doorway and turned back to Mello. "You coming?"

"Oh, uh...I'll be down in a little bit."

"Mm, right."

Matt shut the door behind him and Near and Mello looked at the doll before turning to Kagome. He removed the necklace from around his neck and placed it over her neck.

"I don't believe a doll can hurt a human, but I'm not willing to chance a life on my own beliefs." He turned to the doll, "So if you can hear me, if you do have some evil spirit inside...know this...I won't let you have her!"

Mello stood and left the doll and Kagome, turning the light off before closing the door behind him.

The head of the doll twisted and turned to face the door, _'Hehe...that's what you think...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please Read and Review if you want a quick update! ^_^'' Please Regard Me Kindly!**


	3. The Doll House

**The Doll House**

**Kagome was 19, she has moved out of her torn family and into a new home, one with a couple residents looking for a roommate. It was a worn and spine-chilling home, that gave her the sense of trepidation, as if an ominous threat hid in the shadows. Lost in what seems like a bad nightmare, can Kagome find a way to wake up, or is this a boundless nightmare for all who step into...The Doll House.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/Mello **

**Friendly: Kagome/Near/Matt**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Supernatural (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…A.K.A. – NO...KIRA! -.-)**

**The Doll House**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Doll House...**

**-x-x-x-**

Mello leaned against the wall in Kagome's room sleeping. He had left to eat dinner with Matt and Near after having his little talk with 'Maggie'. Then, after their silent but tasty meal...which still took him by surprise...he went back upstairs and locked himself in Kagome's room. Matt and Near had both knock softly, in hopes of getting him to open, but still trying hard not to wake Kagome up; Mello had ignored them. He had tried to stay awake for her, so that he could keep an eye on her and the doll, but around one in the morning, he had fallen asleep.

The doll's glass eyes turned to him, then to the waking Kagome.

Kagome sat up slowly and silently, her movements seemed forced...no...they seemed lifeless.

'_Will you play with me?'_

Kagome's head turned to the Doll, her lifeless eyes looked into the glass dolls own blue eyes. Silently, she picked the doll up and stood, making her way to the door as it opened silently for her. She passed by the sleeping Mello and continued down the hall to the staircase where she silently descended each step without as much as a sound.

She made her way with the doll to the cellar behind the staircase and stopped. Something seemed to click in her mind and she stumbled slightly. "What...was I doing?" She looked around and frowned, "Hmm," Kagome turned around and walked back up the steps, making her way to her room she accidently woke Mello up in the process.

"Kagome, you're up!" He stood and rubbed his neck. "Where are you going?"

"Oh...Mello...why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to stay in here while you were ill." He took a seat on her bed and looked at the doll in her hands. "Where were you going?"

"Going? I just...well...I'm not sure. I think I was sleep walking, because when I came too, I was standing at the cellar behind the stairs. I didn't know how I got there, but I came back to my room because it was so late."

"...I see."

Kagome watched him rub his neck before placing her doll down and climbing onto her bed and moving behind him. He went to stop her but her hands had already found his shoulders and neck. She rubbed her thumbs in circular motions on his shoulder, while gently kneading his neck.

"Kagome, really...you don't have to do this." He moaned at the feeling of warmth her hands gave off.

"You slept in here to watch over me all because I had a little dizzy spell and felt tired, because of that, your neck and shoulders are stiff from sleeping wrong."

"Yes but..."

"It's fine." She smiled, "A massage is the least I can do for the kindness you have shown me."

"..."

Kagome pulled him to the center of her bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, grasping hold of his leather vests zipper before she pulled on it. He went to say something, his cheeks heating at the feel of her soft breath tickling his ear, but before he could ask what she was doing, he could feel her finger tips tracing up his chest along the now opened vests zipper. He shivered at the touch and chose to let her do what she wanted. Her hands took hold of the top of his vest and she pulled it down and let him remove his arms from its confines.

"Kagome?"

"You trust me, right?" Kagome asked.

He turned and looked at her, a smile placed firmly on her face. "...yeah..." Her smile brightened and she gently manipulated his body and moved him so that he was lying on his stomach. She straddled his lower back and opened the drawer to her side table, pulling out a small bottle of vanilla lotion before applying a small amount to her hand and rubbing them together, making sure to put the cap back on the tube and place it on the table next to her bed.

"It might be a little cold at first."

Mello said nothing, but nodded into the comforter he laid upon. His eyes were shut and he looked extremely calm. She placed her hands against his naturally warm skin and she heard the small intake of breath as she began to rub the lotion across his back.

She listened as a moan escaped his lips after little less than six or seven minutes later.

Kagome smiled, "Does it feel good?"

"Mm, yes."

Kagome looked at his flushed cheeks and smiled. "Mello...thank you...thank you for watching over me..." She suddenly felt something inside her mind, a pinch of sorts, as if someone or something was trying to pry at her mind. "Mm, ah..." Her hands stopped moving and Mello turned to see pain etched across her face. He turned onto his back from beneath her and pulled her into an embrace before sitting up with her still straddling him. Her body began trembling and his hold on her tightened lightly.

"Kagome...what is it?"

"...I...I don't know..._it hurts_..." Unshed tears were being held captive by her closed eyes and lashes.

"..."

"Mello, it feels like something is inside...telling my body to move...and do something horrible..."

"Kagome, what is it telling you to do?"

'_Tick Tock Tick Tock Come And Play With Me...'_

Mello's head snapped up and turned to the doll that now stared at him and Kagome.

'_Tick Tock Tick Tock I'll Kill Your Family...'_

"..." Kagome's head fell into the crook of his neck and sleep took her.

"**MATT!"** He screamed loudly; moments later Matt and Near were at his door, Matt faster than Near.

"What is it!?" Matt asked, worried something horrible might have happened. "And where is your shirt?"

Near looked at the position Mello and Kagome were in and he too would have commented, had he not first noticed the look of fear on Mello's face. "Something...happened to Kagome?"

"..." He looked at the doll then back to Near and Matt. "I don't care how you do it...but...get rid of that doll!"

"..." Matt frowned. "What happened?"

"It talked! It sang that shit we heard earlier!" He glared at the doll. "It's playing with her life as if she was nothing but a puppet!"

"Oh...she forced Kagome to seduce you!"

"...no...Kagome was giving me a back massage and that was on her own accord...no, what that doll was doing was prying into her mind! Trying to get her to do something...I-I don't know what though. She passed out before she could tell me. She just said that something inside was telling her to do something horrible."

"...what do we do? If it's a possessed doll...shouldn't we call and exorcist?" Matt asked.

**"Break the damn thing!"**

Matt took the doll and nodded.

'_Hehe...I wouldn't do that...Hehe...'_

Matt dropped the doll in surprise the boys watched as it suddenly sat up in a slow puppet like motion.

_'Now that wasn't very nice...Hehe...'_

Matt took Near by the arm and pulled him back a few steps.

"What the hell is up with this doll!?" Matt kicked it into the wall and they watched it hit hard. It fell to the floor face forward.

_'Hehe...you aren't a very smart boy, are you...'_

Near stepped forward and picked up the doll, moving it's hair from its face, Mello and Matt watched as he showed a frown for what seemed like the first time since they were in the orphanage.

"...This doll...has black hair..." Near took a streak of black hair between his fingers.

"No it doesn't...its brown." Matt corrected. "I just kicked the ugly thing."

"..." Near turned and showed him the doll.

'_Hehe...Tick Tock Tick Tock It Will Soon Be Time...'_

Mello, Matt and Near looked at the little doll as it looked up and opened it's baby blue eyes.

'_Tick Tock Tick Tock And Soon She Will Be Mine...'_

Matt took the doll from Near while Mello stood up and made his way with Kagome in his arms out of the room and down the stairs. He turned a sharp corner and Matt's eyes widened. He jumped over the railing of the stairs and stopped Mello from continuing. "...Move out of my way Matt."

"Over my dead body!"

"LOOK!! Something is down there...and I'm going to find out what!"

Matt stared for a moment before standing down. He stepped aside and made his way to the hall closet. He grabbed his coat and headed to the door. Mello closed his eyes and listened to Matt's retreating footsteps, the opening of the door and the slam that followed shortly after.

"...Mello..."

"What is it Near..." Mello asked, not even bothering to call him by his frequently used nick-name Sheep Boy.

"...nothing...we should hurry if we want to help Kagome..."

"..." Mello stepped forward and pulled the latch. He stared in shock when the once locked and sealed cellar door opened with ease. "Why is it open..."

"..."

Mello pushed his nervousness to the back of his mind and descended the cellar steps with Near close behind. Near got the light for Mello and the two looked around at the nightmare before them.

"Mello...I don't think we should be down here..."

"...Near, get out of here."

"...I'll stay if you-"

"Go!" His tone left no room for argument and Near stared for a moment before nodding his head and returning up the steps. The second he was out the cellar door slammed shut, locking below the house floors, both Mello and Near. "Shit!"

"Mello...!" Near's voice could be heard on the other side of the cellar door. "I'm calling for help!"

"...damn...I shouldn't have stopped calling him Sheep Boy...he's gotten attached."

Mello let his eyes wander around the room and took in the objects littering the wall and tables. This cellar...was by no means a torture chamber, regardless of how many blood covered utensils he could see. Despite the smell of decayed flesh, the rustic scent of blood and other nauseating unmentionables; it was clear to see that this cellar...was in fact...a toymaker's workshop.

Mello's arms were getting tired, but he refused to place Kagome on the blood covered cellar floor, no matter if the blood was dry or not. Instead, he pulled the only clean thing in the room, which happened to be a white sheet, from whatever it was covering. He let it fall to the floor and looked in surprise at what had been hidden beneath the white sheet.

"...A...Doll House?" He frowned while looking at the Doll House...he thought how it looked similar to the house they were in. "Is this a minuscule version of the house we live in?" He opened it up and stared in shock, horror...fear...

The house was accurate in every way. All the way down to the crosses in his room...what worried him the most was the mini dolls that had their heads panted red. All of them were lying in the cellar. The other thing that perturbed him was the five mini dolls that lay in a line in the living room. Each looked like them...except the fifth...that one looked like a little girl.

'_The doll?'_ He shook his head after looking the doll over. "No...It isn't the doll. Maybe...a spirit?"

_'You must be the bright one of the group, little boy...'_

Mello turned in surprise and saw in the corner of the room, a glowing child, with blonde wavy hair that fell over her shoulders in ringlets and waves. Her eyes were a crystal like light green and she wore a white dress...similar to that of the fifth doll laying the living room. "Who are you? Are you doing this?"

_'...I am Yuri-Chama.'_

"I will not call you by that suffix...you are no lady/lord/deity or otherwise."

_'That is what papa called me...Yuri-Chama...'_

"You never answered."

_'I am only doing what is necessary...to survive...'_

"What...?"

'_I was born within the child of a toymaker who built that doll house. I however...built this house. He believed it to be a miracle...but with my generosity...comes a price. I took the soul of his daughter. This appearance is mine. I am Goshinboku, the Deity Spirit Yuri-Chama.'_

Mello frowned, _'What...?'_

'_I tried hard not to laugh when you thought that a cross would stop me...when I don't need to touch her to accomplish my ends.'_

"What are you trying to do?"

'_Take her body as mine...like I did the daughter of the toymaker. I placed her soul within a toy doll he made from my branch. In a way, he carved his child within my body and I helped him bring the wooden child to life, by placing his child's soul inside the doll he made for her.'_

"Explain to me this...what about the other dolls and this Room...the little girl and the doll?"

'_What do you want to know about them?'_

"What are the other dolls?"

'_Hmm...I asked 'papa' to make me dolls for those I befriended. They are all names and faces I have long since forgotten. All of them, I had 'papa' kill for me.'_

"WHAT!?"

'_Oh...don't worry, he wasn't even aware that he was doing it. Making the dolls...killing the village children...and of course, burying them in his cellar beneath the hardwood floors of his workshop.'_

"No one found out?"

'_They suspected foul play...but with a loving little girl and such a kind father...who was always bring toys to the children...no one expected him. And if someone did confront him...'_ She tapped her foot silently on the floor and Mello looked down, finally realizing...the blood wasn't from falling on top of the floor boards...it was soaked in...from beneath them.

'_It was so easy to get the children here too...with a toymaker as my 'papa'...they came flocking.'_

"That explains the other dolls in the cellar...and this room...what about the little girl that was originally the daughter."

'_...that one is a difficult one to answer. You see...originally I sealed her soul inside of that doll your girlfriend carries...but she's been acting even weirder than I have for the last past few days...actually...she started acting killer weird around the time you guys moved in...no...around the time that your girlfriend moved in.'_

Mello frowned, _'She's not...'_ He sighed... _"That doesn't matter right now."_ He muttered, "So you have been...in here?"

'_Hmm? Oh...yeah. I mean, I've known about everything going on above me, but you see...before that old toymaker died...he had a special doll made and took it and me to some freak old woman who wrote some weird stuff on my dolls body. My soul was and has been trapped within that doll since then. I think that nut that lived near my home a while back...was related to the freak hag who did this to me. Probably explains her deep obsession with causing harm to dolls...'_

At this point, the child seemed to just be rambling. Mello didn't know how long it had been, but he sat on the white sheet and decided he might as well wait it out.

"Did you lock us in?"

'_Nope. If I get too close to the door...it slams shut. I can't leave...so when I try...'_

"...then...I see..."

'_What do you see?'_

Mello smirked, "Nothing...nothing at all..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I would update quicker, but I'm sure you all noticed how FanFiction is being a B!&#$. It's not letting me upload stories to my Document Manager, so I have to copy and paste them to the chapters already there which is just F%$&!#% Annoying! Well...^_^'' Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! SANKYU!**

**Oh! Before I go update something else...I was thinking of two knew stories. One a Tsubasa Chronicles/InuYasha Crossover, Fai/Kagome...the other just Tsubasa Chronicles, Fai/Sakura. What do you guys think. If you want summaries, review and request them, ideas, opinions and critiques are all welcomed, although, I like compliments too. ^_^;**


	4. The Agreement

**Kagome was 19, she has moved out of her torn family and into a new home, one with a couple residents looking for a roommate. It was a worn and spine-chilling home, that gave her the sense of trepidation, as if an ominous threat hid in the shadows. Lost in what seems like a bad nightmare, can Kagome find a way to wake up, or is this a boundless nightmare for all who step into...The Doll House.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/Mello **

**Friendly: Kagome/Near/Matt**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Supernatural (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…A.K.A. – NO...KIRA! -.-)**

**The Doll House**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Agreement**

**-x-x-x-**

_It was strange, sitting here with this transparent child spirit of a tree...it was...different. Matt left angry...and Near is getting help, most likely from __**him**__...Kagome..._

Mello looked to the girl whose head lay against his lap; the rise and fall of her chest was the same, but he had noticed the lightening of her hair, and the tanning of her skin...

'She's going to lose herself to that girl soon...hey...'

"..." He looked over to the girl and sighed.

'If you help me out...I could get rid of her...the child...'

His eyes narrowed, scanning over the girl who smiled as she ran her translucent hand over the dolls in the doll house. "Why should I trust you. Didn't you help the toymaker and then possess him, kill the children in the village and trap his daughter in a doll?"

'...I had been the one to help the toymaker, and received nothing for it. If you help me, I will help you and then we will never see each other again.'

"..." He looked over at Kagome, or rather...the corrupted version of the toymaker's daughter. He found it daunting; the thought of the daughter taking Kagome's body. Kagome, who had moments ago been smiling, and thanking him for taking care of her...it scared him, and he didn't like that feeling.

'You could always let her be sealed within the dolls body...well...the doll is with that friend of yours...right?'

Mello nodded, turning his eyes back to Yuri.

'I see...then your girlfriend may soon find herself in a bad position...'

"What do you mean?"

'I remember your friend mentioning the nut hag down the streets.'

His eyes widened, he knew what that meant, "The old lady will exorcize her..."

'She probably already did. Guess there is no point for that little agreement...'

"No! No...She hasn't been...I'll help you...where, where is your doll."

'The lady nut has it.'

"...right..." He moved the brunette's head and placed it on the white sheet before he made his way up the cellar stairs and pounded hard against the door.

'Hehe, silly...you should be able to leave through the door if you pull the latch and open it. I just can't go near it.'

He glanced to his left and spotted the latch before pulling it and watching the door open. Near had just stepped out of the kitchen when he climbed out.

"Mello is safe now?"

"Yeah Near, but I need you to watch over Kagome's...body..."

"Near can do that."

"...thanks, oh...don't listen to the spirit below."

"I understand. L...is on his was."

"Great,"

Near didn't miss his sarcasm as he moved to the cellar and slowly descended the steps.

"Mello will come back...right?"

"Of course, who would I torment if you were gone?" Mello smirked, "I'll definitely be back, Sheep Boy." He ran out of the house with the soul intention of destroying that doll and releasing the soul that was sealed within the cellar.

**-x-x-x-**

Matt stood outside the door of the whack job old lady and sighed. He couldn't go in. He felt the warmth radiating off the doll. It looked identical to Kagome now. The black tear had long since disappeared, now a black cross was centered on her chest where Mello's rosary lay around her actual bodies neck.

"**What do you want!?"**

"He jumped and his eyes widened. Immediately, he hid the doll behind his back. "I had some questions...about the...house eight houses down." He said to the old lady who had yelled at him from the window by the front door.

"...the Doll House..." A crazed look filled her eyes and she disappeared from the window and a moment later the door opened and he watched as she stepped aside and let him in.

He walked in hesitantly and jumped as she slammed the door shut. Turning nervously, he faced her and looked for signs of insanity...not sure if he found any or not...he sat down on her couch with the doll hidden in his vest pocket.

"You are one of those boys that just moved in...so you should have no problems..."

"Actually, two boys, a girl and I moved in, so there are four of us."

"...no...You brought a girl to that house!?"

"Hey, I didn't bring anyone anywhere." Matt glared, his hands fisting into his jeans.

"Right, right. Well listen boy, if you brought a girl there, then she will no—"

"I DIDN'T BRING A GIRL THERE!"

"Listen! All girls fall deathly ill in that house!"

"...It's...already happened..."

"Than...she will die..."

"No, it's a little different than what I think happened to the others that might have died."

"..." The old lady stared in wonder and he sighed, pulling out the now Kagome Doll.

"Ah~AH!!! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

"Lady! This is my friend!"

She stopped screaming and moving, turning terrified eyes onto the doll as she looked it over fearfully. "That doll...is your friend? The...girl?"

"Yes..."

She held her hand out hesitantly and he, equally as hesitant, handed the doll to her.

She looked her over and her eyes seemed to follow every little detail, tracing every line and curve and memorizing it. Something he had seen Mello do on more than one occasion to the actual girl, of course, Mello hid that from the girl...and Near...and tried to hide it from him, obviously he failed.

"She can be saved, but we will need to act quickly." She placed the doll on her table before moving to her kitchen when a knock 'pounding' came from the front door.

"_**Could you get that?"**_ She called from the kitchen.

"Uh, right." He stood and walked to the front door, opening it to revealed a winded Mello.

"Matt! I need to find a doll, the doll of Yuri!"

_**~CRASH~**_

"..." The two stared at the petrified woman who had dropped whatever she had been carrying.

"Th-that name...how is it you know that name..."

"She told me, Yuri told me."

"Impossible...that child was sealed away many centuries ago."

"I'm aware, but if I can let her out, she will get rid of the toymakers corrupted daughter who has almost completely sealed herself in Kagome's body now."

"Oh my..."

"Kagome..." Matt frowned and looked at the table where the doll laid.

"Kagome's body is gone; it's a young brunette with lightly tanned skin..."

"..." The old woman sighed and picked up the doll before moving to a door on her left, opening it, she got on one knee and pulled a floorboard from its spot before pulling free another doll and carrying both to the boys. Handing Kagome to Matt who placed her back in his vest, and Yuri to Mello who took it with a thank you before running back to the house with Matt close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

Near stared at the girl who smiled sweetly at him. He wasn't nervous, or afraid...he didn't really care...

'She is waking...'

He turned his dull charcoal eyes to the girl who once was Kagome, now someone completely different. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal brown murky eyes with a dark light to them. She turned her head and looked left and right, taking in the sights around her. She sat up and turned to face him and he stood up, watching her wearily as she moved closer to him. He took a step back and turned to the giggling blonde who hovered in the air.

'She is still too weak to move on her own...hehe. Body possession takes more than soul replacement, it takes nourishment, and she sees you as food.'

'_...Mello...he will come...he said so. He doesn't like Near, but he wouldn't be happy if Near were to die either...'_

"_Foo~ood"_

The voice from the girl crawling towards him was nothing like Kagome's soft velvety voice, or the voice she had when excited...this voice was scratchy, perched and hard on the ears. He started ascending the steps as the girl neared him, pondering if he should just leave the room and wait above for Mello or if he should stay and wait there like he told Mello he would.

The cold clammy hand the grasped his ankle in a painful grip answered his question as fear took hold of his body and he lashed his foot out and kicked hard, or as hard as he could. He wasn't physically built for fighting, but it was enough to get her to release his ankle, despite the girls nails that had dug deep into his flesh, he managed to get to the top step with only minor injury.

"Mello will understand...I hope." He turned and made to open the door only for that same hand to grasp a handful of his hair and pull him hard, causing both to collapse down the steps and to the floor. He landed on the girl which took her breath momentarily, giving him a little dizzy spell before he moved up the steps again. This time however, Yuri sat contently by the door, which meant, no way out. "Yuri...is helping the daughter?" He had gotten the story from the transparent girl who was only too willing to talk.

'It's boring if I'm the only one with her.'

Near moved to another part of the room and realized how she was getting faster with the passing time. He wasn't one to let his emotions show, or for that matter, pay attention to them...but right now...he was fourteen years old, in a cellar, with a tree spirit and a corrupted child's spirit that was trying to...eat him...so for the first time ever...he was truly scared for his life.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello couldn't help but glare at the cop in front of him. He had been stopped because of his attire...again...

"Hey!" Mello barked out angrily when the man tried to grab his arm. "Back the fuck off! I have somewhere I need to be, so do me a favor and go find some street urchin to pester! Matt, come on!"

Matt didn't need to be told twice; running around the officer who yelled after them as they skipped out on a lecture and headed inside their _home_. Actually, after everything was dealt with and Kagome was back in her own body...they were _all_ getting the hell out of the house from toymaker hell.

He ran to the cellar and tried to open it but found that once more, it was stuck. "YURI, MOVE!" He pulled again, but to no avail. Finally, taking the doll with the markings on it that was made for the tree spirit, he move to the fire place and tossed a few papers in before lighting them and adding the doll. The fire burned brightly before turning a crimson shade of red. The doll broke down into charred clumps of wood, taking on the texture of ash before Mello ran to the cellar door and tried to open it again. This time, the door was successfully pulled open, however, what awaited him on the other side of the cellar door was not what he had ever wanted to see. His eyes widened in horror...

'_No...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ^_^''**


End file.
